


Holy Cow

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2018 [10]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2018, Massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: A true gamer can not survive without stacks and stacks of Blue Cow (definitely not R-- B---), though what about the disposal of the cans?Day 13: Weird Habit





	Holy Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I’m dreadfully tired like before.
> 
> Blue Cow = Red Bull
> 
> Sorry I’m really not creative. 
> 
> I actually really ship this. Though I remember hardcore shipping Iffy and Vert after the first game lol. Chika is great and should be in more games. I’m really only writing this many Nep fics as I’ve been playing Victory 2 for like 10 hours a day lol.
> 
> Well enjoy~ and I’m off to sleep.

“This isn’t good... The cans of Blue Cow have been building up in the Basilicom...” Chika sighed, walking towards the door of her precious Lady Vert’s room and knocked loudly, knowing that she’d probably have headphones on. Receiving no reply, she entered without permission.

Vert never really cared anyway as it would usually take her a whole twenty or so minutes depending on how long her guild raid was or how gripping one of her visual novels were. Lucky for Chika, Vert happened to be finishing up her raid and took off her headphones. “My, I didn’t see you there Chika. You should have said something. Can I help you with anything?”

“T-There’s no need to concern you with myself. Well, I’m here regarding the Blue Cow storage issue...” The Oracle glanced over to a corner of Vert’s room which harboured a couple of large boxes containing an almost infinite selection of Blue Cow drinks. “You really drink that disgusting drink a bit too much. I don’t think this lack of sleep is good for you, as well as sitting in front of your game consoles 24/7. Come outside with me.”

Vert looked at Chika for a few seconds in the eye, giving off a telepathical message of “are you serious?” and returned back to her game, after hearing a notification for a new limited raid. She wasn’t being rude or anything and it wasn’t really a stern look. The game was just really important to her and Chika knew that. She knew it so very well, that Vert probably treasured 4 Goddesses Online 2 more than herself. Sure, Vert was a bit too obsessed with her games but Chika still loved her, even if she did ignore her a lot of the time. She would usually just walk off to her own office and complete some paperwork -or look over her secret pictures of Vert she took- and check up on Vert later, though today she decided to stay beside her and wait till she was done.

Several minutes had passed until Vert seemed to have finished with that raid. “Ah, seems like that’s the last raid of today!” The goddess yawned and stretched out her arms and legs, the sound of her bones clicking happening from almost every joint.

“That habit of yours is really bad... You should take care of your body more. Here, I’ll give you a massage.” Chika offered, the leader of Leanbox immediately taking up her offer by stripping herself from her clothes and laid down on the bed. “You really shouldn’t pull this many all-nighters. It’s not good for your health, you know? I’m worried about you...” She said while grinding her fists into Vert’s back, causing the other girl to yelp out in pain and pleasure.

“Ahh, right there... You’ve really gotten really experienced at these massages, haven’t you?” She almost got a massage from Chika every day as her back easily became stiff from sitting in the same position hours on end and Chika was a huge pervert for Vert so it was a win-win situation, really. “Very well, I will try and change my sleep schedule slightly, as it appears that an online event isn’t going to start until next week.”

“Only a week? My, I suggest that the two of us should go out for a vacation of some sort! It’ll help you feel much more relaxed, without work around and just the two of us...”

“I’m afraid I do not have the time for an excessively long vacation. A huge event is starting next week on Four Goddesses Online 2 therefore I’ll probably need an even larger stock of Blue Cow... Suppose I’ll need to start calling in the delivery office...”

“That’s a really bad habit of yours, calling in massive boxes of Blue Cow every week. Couldn’t you do the same but to take away those cans of yours, Lady Vert?” Chika breathed out while pinching Vert’s shoulder blades, causing her to squirm around.

“Well you have your strange habits too. Such as trying to assault me when I’m asleep after a four day long event mission... Trying to set up cameras in our baths...” Vert listed, though she couldn’t see it, she could feel that Chika’s face heated up drastically due to the new applied pressure on her back. “We’re really no good, are we?”

Chika coughed, a common thing she’d usually do to get Vert’s attention though it wasn’t the case at that moment, and tried to change the subject. “Well I was thinking of cutting down the Blue Cow I allow you to store here... And instead, I would stay in your room when you pull all-nighters. They do say it is easier to stay up with people around...”

Vert, though reluctant, agreed to Chika’s terms. The meaning of Chika’s “cutting down” was usually only by about one stack of Blue Cow which only contained six cans, while Vert would still keep the larger boxes which contained at least thirty cans each. “Go fetch yourself a cup of water if your throat hurts. Another strange and bad habit of yours is your coughing. Making me worried is the worst method you could attempt. I’m sure you don’t want me worrying over you, Chika.”

Chika coughed so much for Vert’s attention she knew that her throat truly was being harmed and Vert had told her so many times to stop it, though she couldn’t. She did it so much that Vert never even cared about her health when it came to fake coughing, though she could easily tell whether or not Chika was faking it. Their bonds truly were strong, even if Vert usually talked to her while multitasking her games. Her being ill or injured were almost the only times Vert fully directed her focus onto her instead -though there were other times she did- so it made her almost want to harm herself so that Vert would notice her more, but after discussing it with a specific other person, she decided that probably wouldn’t be too good for Vert’s heart and their medical resources.

Chika obediently left to get herself and also brewed Vert some Earl grey tea. She did it for Vert’s sake and for her to notice her for once, though the unrequited love did her no good. She had many thought about destroying or confiscating her games but she knew that Vert had abilities that Chika was weak to, so she never bothered interfering, and from them onwards, that was how Leanbox proceeded, being a stable nation somehow with a goddess like that, though it wasn’t as bad as a certain CPU from Planeptune.

 


End file.
